


Euphoria

by reclaiming_erebor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaiming_erebor/pseuds/reclaiming_erebor
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin spend an afternoon at a cat shelter.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and then completely forgot about it until recently, so I figured I may as well post it. I always imagine that Thorin would be a total cat lover, even though he might be a bit reluctant to admit it at first

“Come on,” Bilbo said as he stepped out of the car. “It’ll be fun.”

Thorin paused for half a second before he got out of the car and followed Bilbo. He trailed a few feet behind to make sure the car was locked. When he entered through the front entrance of the cat shelter—it was one of those places with a bell that rang every time the door opened; those confounded bells always made Thorin feel a little crazy—he saw that Bilbo was already talking to Bofur, their friend and the owner of the shelter.

Thorin scrambled to Bilbo’s side just as Bofur motioned them to follow him into a room in the back.

_This must be where the cats are,_ Thorin thought.

The room in the back of the shelter was enormous, much bigger than the main room. The walls were lined with cages of all sizes. Thorin couldn’t help but look around, mesmerized by the sight. There was something so serene, so comforting about it.

“Feel free to look around,” Bofur said, “but be sure to use the provided hand sanitizer before and after touching the cats. I’ll be nearby if you have any questions. Have fun, you two.” Bofur turned away, leaving the two husbands on their own.

“Go on,” Bilbo said, giving Thorin a little nudge toward the nearest line of cages. Thorin did not resist Bilbo’s pressure. He began to stroll alongside the wall of cages with fascination. Thorin found himself particularly enamored by a small cat with stunning orange fur. She didn’t look like an adult yet, but not quite a tiny kitten either. Thorin slid one finger through the bars of the cage. The cat grabbed Thorin’s finger with both of her front paws, which made Thorin laugh and smile.

“It looks like someone likes you,” Bilbo said into Thorin’s ear with a chuckle. Thorin smiled, appreciating the cat’s playful purr and his husband by his side. Thorin retracted his finger from the cage. The cat released her grip on Thorin’s finger, though she looked reluctant to let go.

“What, are you jealous?” Thorin asked, shooting a proud smirk at Bilbo.

“Oh yes, _of course_ ,” Bilbo responded in a sarcastic tone.

Thorin continued to move alongside the line of cages with slow steps, taking his time to observe each cat. Most of them were sound asleep, unaware of a man watching them through bars. The rest who were awake did not seem to pay careful attention to either Bilbo or Thorin, except for a few who were eager to capture either man’s attention.

At the end of the line of cages was a large, open enclosure where the cats roamed freely. Thorin had been looking forward to this. The enclosure rose the high ceiling and was filled with various structures for all the cats inside to hide in, climb over, and do whatever else they pleased with them.

“You go on in,” Bilbo said. “I’m going to look around a little more, and then I’ll come join you.”

Thorin opened the door into the enclosure with a great deal of caution—the sign hanging on it said to open the door carefully, so none of the cats could escape—and slipped inside. A cat resting in a little cat bed by the door was approaching Thorin as soon as he shut the door. Thorin got down on his knees as the cat raced up to him.

“Hello,” he murmured to the cat as he stroked its silky pelt. When Thorin looked up, he saw more cats coming toward him.

Soon, three or four cats—or maybe five; it was hard to keep count—were surrounding him. Thorin’s feet began to fall asleep from kneeling in the same position for too long. He was stuck with the discomfort, though, because he couldn’t move or stretch his legs out. Nevertheless, he accepted all of the cats’ affection. The feeling of all the fluffy fur under his hands filled him with warmth and all of the purring gave him a great deal of satisfaction.

“You’re rather popular,” Bilbo commented as he entered the enclosure. Thorin turned his head to face his husband. Bilbo looked as if he were about to burst out laughing at any moment.

“I may be popular, but I’m also trapped.”

“You certainly are.” Now Bilbo released the laughter he had been holding in. He began to maneuver through the enclosure, taking care not to trip over Thorin or any of the cats.

Eventually, the cats grew bored of Thorin and decided to give him enough room to stand up. He felt a little stiff when he stood, having kneeled for so long. With slow, long strides, Thorin made his way across the enclosure. He did it to stretch his legs out, but also to see the other cats.

All around Thorin, the cats followed him closely. Thorin returned to the same kneeling position as before, petting the cats closest to him. All of them accepted his affection with enthusiasm. It was then that he noticed one cat, hiding in a small cat house in the corner of the enclosure. The cat’s wide green eyes were filled with curiosity, but also a little fear.

Thorin decided to approach this shy-looking cat. He moved toward the cat with slow movements so he wouldn’t startle it. The cat watched him take every step.

When he was close enough, Thorin slowly extended his hand out to the cat. The cat smelled his hand, though it appeared to do so reluctantly. Then, it began to rub Thorin’s hand. Thorin smiled and began to scratch the cat behind one ear. The other cats were still trailing around Thorin’s feet, pushing against his legs.

Thorin pet the shy cat for a few minutes, and then moved back to the cats waiting for him at his feet. Bilbo kneeled beside Thorin, stroking the head of a large tabby. Several peaceful minutes passed before Bilbo’s head shot up and looked at the clock on the farthest-away wall.

“Thorin,” Bilbo whispered, elbowing his husband. Thorin looked up to meet Bilbo’s eye. “Unfortunately, it’s time to go,” Bilbo said in a louder voice.

“It’s time to go?” Thorin repeated. Without paying much attention to Bilbo’s attentive nod, he said goodbye to the cats and rose. Bilbo rose too after a moment. They walked to the enclosure’s door together. They were squirting some of the provided hand sanitizer onto their hands as Bofur was crossing the room to join them.

“Leaving so soon?” Bofur asked.

“Frodo’s getting out of school soon, so we have to be there to pick him up,” Bilbo said.

“But we’re definitely going to come back tomorrow,” Thorin hastily added, shooting a smile at Bilbo.

“That’s good to hear,” Bofur said. “It seems the cats have taken quite a liking to you. They would probably all come home with you if you asked them to.” All of the men laughed.

“It’s too bad Frodo’s allergic to cats, though, so we can’t have one,” Bilbo put in.

“That is too bad, but you’re always welcome to come back and visit them whenever you like.”

Bilbo and Thorin said goodbye to Bofur, and then they walked out of the shelter. Bilbo held the door open for Thorin, so Thorin wouldn’t have to hear the ringing of that bell hanging from the doorway more than once.

As Bilbo and Thorin walked back to their car, Thorin felt a brief flutter of sadness at the thought of leaving all those cats behind. Just then, Bilbo slipped his hand into Thorin’s, giving it a squeeze. Thorin squeezed Bilbo’s hand back and smiled for the rest of the walk back to the car.


End file.
